User talk:Asnow89
Hello I see that you uploaded a photo here, and I just wanted to say hello! I'm the founder, and co-head admin of this wiki, so welcome! You should read all of the links above in the automattic welcome message please x3 Bai! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 21:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ariana! (Your name is really pretty :3). I think our wiki would be really grateful for a face lift! What would you have in mind specifically? Also, please feel free to call me Brandon (my real name) or Blood, my nickname! Thank you SO much for your offer and compliment! Bloody 21:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) That sounds great! I'm not really sure what would look good, so what would you recommend? Also, what do you mean by binder paper? I'm sure I know what your talking about, I just don't call it that x3 The typewriter font sounds great! I'm having a good week, especially since tomorrow's Thursday (my last day of school during the week). How has your week been? Bloody 01:33, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! And yes, I would call that loose leaf paper x3 But that would be cool! And if you wouldn't mind, would you do it on your sandbox? If not that's perfectly fine, but if you can that's great too! :) Bloody 21:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great! And thank you for doing this! I'm not good with image editing, and I'm not really all that great at coding, which means I can't really do much in respect to the main page or our background image, so I really appreciate you offering to help with it! Bloody 22:13, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm glad we met then! I hope to get to you know you better eventually, and I can't wait to see your work! Again, I am extremely grateful for your offer, and I can't thank you enough! Bloody 01:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) That looks SO GOOD!! Thank you so so so so much! I have a few questions about it though. How would one update the Advice and Featured Media section? We actually are planning on making some writing help pages, and could we add some of them to said Advice column? That's all I can think of for now, but again, it looks amazing. I know I've said this a bunch already, but thank you so much Ariana. I think this new main page will help to draw in some new users, which this wiki really needs! I hope you weekend is/was awesome! Bloody 00:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this is late! I went to an author signing last night, and didn't get back until 10, and by the time I took a shower it was too late for me to get on Wikia! Anyway, my weekend was good, and I hope yours was too! As long as I don't have to actively edit the advice section, then it's great! As for the on-wiki advice pages, we have the I Love Writing Wiki/Writing Help page, which is the main hub for that part of the wiki. We haven't started it, but we will soon. As for it's placement on the new main page, could you maybe put something like: "For help written by members of the wiki, check here! For off wiki help, check out the following pages!" or something to that effect x3 And the Featured Media section sounds good! Would you mind moving it to the wiki? I'm afraid I would mess something up x3 Thank you so so much for all of your help! I'm sure you're tired of hearing (reading?) it, but I just can't say it enough! Bloody 21:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) It looks great! I hope this will help bright some more/new users! And yes. I went to go see Maggie Stiefvater, one of my favorite authors. She's really weird, but really cool x3 Bloody 00:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC)